1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a lighting device based on scenario-activation using a push service, and a push server, a control device and a communication device for controlling the lighting device.
2. Background
A lighting device may be placed in a performance hall, a concert hall, an art museum, etc. that accommodates many people, for guiding performances, instructing people to move within the space, or for cheering a player aesthetically. In particular, the lighting device provided to each individual may operate differently based on a particular location in the space or each individual owning the device.
When a large number of lighting devices are placed in a large space, command information must be delivered to each lighting device at a correct time to control these devices properly. In particular, allowing the lighting devices to operate correctly may lead to a need for a technique for allowing a plurality of lighting devices to operate simultaneously. In particular, allowing a very large number, for example, tens to hundreds of thousands of lighting devices to operate simultaneously without a temporal delay may lead to a need for a close operational relationship and pre-processing between the lighting devices and the control device. To this end, a technique may be needed to transmit a control message to the lighting device in a push manner and then to control a triggering of the lighting device based on the control message.